


Take The Long Way Home

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sdqb.livejournal.com/"><b>sdqb</b></a> prompt orbit and the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt boot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take The Long Way Home

Trowa set the shuttle into a wide orbit around the satellite and flipped on the autopilot. It was going to be several hours before he'd have clearance to land. Unbuckling his pilot's harness, he pushed off from the seat and floated towards the co-pilot seat. He kicked at it with his foot and twisted his body to change the angle of his forward motion so he was now pointed towards the back. He used one of his hands to catch the handle of the door to the back, steadying himself before he opened it.

He let the door swing free as he floated through into the cargo area. In the back was a couch that converted into a bed. Quatre lay on it, or more accurately just above, his body held in place by a strap across his chest and another on his thighs. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. He's just finished a weeklong peace conference on Earth and taking advantage of the trip home to rest.

Because of conflicting schedules, Quatre had taken a commercial flight to Earth, but Trowa had arranged to fly one of the many shuttles owned by WEI to pick him up. Although Quatre could have had the shuttle flown directly back to L4 he hated to waste the resources for one person. Which is why they were currently sitting outside a mining satellite waiting for the okay to land. It was a matter of matching the shuttle to the rotation of the docking bays then adjusting the angle. Trowa had no doubt he could have made the necessary adjustments on the initial approach, but he was not going to pass up a chance to spend a few hours alone with Quatre, especially after a weeklong separation.

As he neared the couch, Trowa grabbed an overhead railing and pulled himself to a stop. Hand over hand he worked his way down, so that he was next to where Quatre lay. When he was where he wanted, he let his feet drop so his heavy magnetic boots clamped onto the metal of the floor. He was now virtually rooted in place. He could move, but it would take concentration and effort to do so.

He bent over the couch and placed a hand on either side of Quatre, lowering himself down to kiss his lover's lips. Trowa started to pull back slowly, but his progress was arrested by strong arms that wrapped themselves around his neck. He smiled down into Quatre's partially opened eyes, still heavy with sleep and the first stirrings of desire.

"Hey." Trowa's voice was soft, his tone gentle. "You said to wake you when we got here. It'll be about two hours. We're parked, waiting for clearance."

Quatre nodded, acknowledging Trowa's words then pulled him back down for a long slow kiss. "What about the shuttle?"

"Autopilot." Trowa ghosted his lips across Quatre's jaw and up to tease his ear.

Quatre's breath hitched and again he nodded. "Well, then we should find something to occupy your time. A bored pilot is dangerous."

Trowa nipped on Quatre's earlobe then began a leisurely path down his lover's neck. "We can't have that now, can we?" Trowa's soft laughter echoed around the room as it danced across Quatre's skin.

Quatre undid the straps that kept him from floating in the low gravity of the bay. Keeping a hand on Trowa to anchor himself, he carefully shifted so he was sitting up, legs wrapped around Trowa's waist. "No." Quatre's reply was a little husky so he cleared his throat and repeated. "No, we can't."


End file.
